


Good Ole’ Tales in the Common Area

by NightsOfTheFilms



Series: The Cinematic Adventures of Stony and The Avengers! [2]
Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Story within a Story, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsOfTheFilms/pseuds/NightsOfTheFilms
Summary: It’s the following morning after the famed Christmas Party. And Steve Rogers still doesn’t know how to process the prior night’s situation. Tony Stark on the other hand just doesn’t seem to leave it, mentally.Meanwhile, the Chimera has a malfunction. Causing everyone to enjoy an old tale told by a rather nervous Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Cinematic Adventures of Stony and The Avengers! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Good Ole’ Tales in the Common Area

The sunlight, of the crisp, cold morning, poured itself drearily into Captain America's quarters. Shining rays of pink, glimmering against the metallic/cloth-like surfaces of Steve's armor. Sitting quietly in its glass container.

A soft haze, from the running water of the shower, sneakily moved throughout the room. Adding to the dreamlike nature of the situation. And slowly awaking in the soldier's bed was a well-rested Tony Stark.

The sun rays blinding him, momentarily. Corny as it sounded, Tony thought he died and entered heaven itself. To his disappointment, he was just asleep in Steve's room.

"Same thing, I guess." He mumbled.

He rose into a sitting position. Stretching his arms slowly, while trying to remember the night before. Then it came to him, as if he was struck in the head by a blunt object.

"Oh yeah..." Tony uttered, "Party, Drinks, and Sex. So... 'bout the usual.".

He tittered. Falling back onto the pillow, Tony relished in the memory of last night's promiscuous events. His right hand gently laid above his head, while the other, on his bare stomach.

'Bare?' He thought.

Tony realized that he was still naked, in Steve's bed. Normally, he would've already been heading for the showers, got dressed, and in the lab working on repulsers.

This morning, however, was different. Intimate would be the most accurate word to describe it. Unbelievable would've been another. How could a Christmas party, of all things, be the driving force for Steve and Tony to finally have sex?

They had been a secret for these last few months. Well... since Steve returned. That it amazed the brunette for waiting this long. To Tony, it was one of the very few times he couldn't figure out what was going on.

But he could've cared less now. He and Steve have finally taken their relationship to a new level, a new chapter, a new story. And he couldn't have been happier.

"Oh, Tony! Let's hope this one's a keeper." He joked.

His right hand was now running through his hair, while his left brushed over his body. His mind racing back and forth, like a broken videotape. The ghost-like feeling of Steve, over him, holding him... touching him.

Every single graze of Steve's fingers, kiss upon skin, shots of breath, hip-thrust, and lascivious moans. All of it ran through Tony's mind. Their sweat-soaked bodies moving in-sync with one another. Tony's hands constantly gliding along Steve's back and chest. Everything about their erotic experience was a beautiful affair.

One that Tony would want to happen again, and again. He wanted to be enveloped in Steve's passion. His gentleness, his lips... his firm hands. Oh, how Tony wanted those hands that caressed his slim, but still muscular, body. Those ocean eyes that looked at him so lovingly, and amorously.

Tony was completely infatuated with the man. And so screwed in the process, literally and metaphorically.

The shower was still roaring in the distance. Steve was in there, Tony could hear him. Probably trying to warm up. It finally dawning on the philanthropist, that it was freezing in the room.

"Jesus, I didn't think Steve missed the ice this much?!" Tony huffed.

Now, all he wanted was the warmth of Steve's body next to him. He rolled himself up and into a sitting position once again. He slipped on some neatly placed jogging pants. "Steve, you corny bastard.".

Tony only made it a few steps, before nearly slamming on his ass. The sharp pain coming from his backside, made the brunette laugh with embarrassment.

"Dammit, Steve! Couldn't have warned me about this?!" Tony smiled.

The brunette took a breath and ever-so-slowly made his way to the bathroom. He knew he wasted a lot of time, on that cold floor. So, he dashed to the shower door, knocking a little too vigorously.

Tony could barely see the soldier from the other side of the tinted glass. Yet, as he pulled the door opened and could see him again. Naked, and wet, this time. The brunette couldn't help but mischievously smile.

The soldier winced in sheepish delight. "Tony?! Close the door!" He commanded.

"Come on, Steve! Did you forget that I've already seen it! Even before last night!"

"Well... I know... but I still have boundaries. And just because your morality no longer exists doesn't mean mine is gone." Steve defended.

"Alright, Alright! Don't lose your panties now!" Tony smugly smiled.

Steve's look of dejection eventually turned to a smirk of amusement. He then noticed that Tony was leaning on the door for support. "Are you alright there, Tony?".

"What? Yeah! Sure, I'm good." Tony dismissed Steve's smile and continued the conversation.

"You don't want to waste all that water, Cap. Others need a shower too."

"Well, I have a solution for that." Steve grinned seductively, "Come on in. I'll show you."

Tony didn't even process the thought. He knew what Steve was meaning. And it was taking the genius so much not to completely lose himself. As he began his entry is when he caught sight of Steve leaving the confined space. "Wait! Where are you going?".

"Outside of the shower. It's what you do when you're done." Steve teased.

Tony's eyebrow raised, along with an average expression placed on his face. "You and Kamala have been spending way too much time together.".

Steve chuckled in response. He then tugged on Tony's arm. Bringing the brunette close to him. Sealing the space between them with a gentle kiss. Placing his hands along the brunette's lower back.

However, a kiss was simply not enough for the philanthropist. He was craving the man.

'God, why am I acting so desperate?!'

Tony pulled Steve's lips back onto his. Morphing the situation into something more intense. His actions suddenly seemed futile as Steve pulled away from him. Letting go of Tony, yet still holding a grin on his face.

"Why'd you stop?!" Tony whined with fast breaths.

"I'm taking things slow, Tony. I don't want to rush this too quickly. Trust me, it won't be long before we decide to "knock boots" again.".

Steve exited the room. But not before placing another kiss on Tony's forehead. Leaving the philanthropist alone and cold once more.

"Knock Boots? Really?! I would've preferred 'bump uglies' but I guess yours works too!" Tony shouted.

He huffed in annoyance, but at least he was in the shower, already. Tony just didn't understand their situation yet. But, he wasn't going to complain. The whole experience of being here, with Steve, was new to the philanthropist. It being exciting and almost adventurous as well. Regardless of what the future could hold, this would be a morning that Tony would remember, that's for sure.

***

"Is it never going to warm up in here?!"

"Just give it time, Kamala."

"If we give it more time, I'll be back in the ice." Steve joked.

Exaggerating statements were never Steve's forte. But this one, sadly, was closer to the truth than most.

For everyone this morning, if you weren't feeling your hands or seeing your breath. Then your mind must've frozen over. Sometime in the early morning, the Chimera's initiator cores lost power momentarily. In doing so, all necessities, like the temperature being set at 70 degrees exactly, was compromised. The "How" on the initiator cores malfunctioning was the current topic/discussion in the common area.

"Could it be the Tachyon Rifts?" Kamala asked.

"Maybe. And if that's the case. Well then, we're basically... screwed." Tony answered.

Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Kamala, were all in attendance. Bruce, Thor, and Kate took their knowledge aboard a Quinjet and off to Sub Station Zero. Hopefully to... they know not what.

It wasn't like they could ask a random agent if they knew anything about initiator cores? And they didn't dare ask Hill, as she had more important things to worry about than temperature fluctuations. Maybe they'd find someone at the Ant-Hill? Pym knows a thing or two about the cores. He could help?

Regardless, whoever was still left aboard the Chimera was surely suffering. The temperature outside would only rise to 15 degrees. Due to the fact, that they are currently a flying ice block, in the sky. Inside, Tony was only able to get the temperature to a toasty 45 degrees. They'll be fine... sort of.

"Okay. Well since we'll all freeze to death before help arrives. Does anyone have any... I don't know... good stories to tell?" Tony suggested.

"I do."

"Steve, I think I can say for everyone that if you mention one of your war stories. Everyone will die from boredom than hypothermia." Natasha remarked.

"Okay then. Does anyone else have any interesting stories?" He asked frustratingly.

Silence filled the room. Many people did have stories. They just weren't made to be told in a storytelling format. "Fine. Then I guess, I can bore you guys with one of my old man tales." Steve smirked mischievously.

The groans from everyone around the common area fell upon deaf ears. Nonetheless, the group all sat on the cushioned couch, in the little nook, by the soda machine.

"Anyway, what I'm about to tell you guys is not a war story." Steve's vague hook line now has intrigued the team, Kamala especially.

"What is it then?" Tony asked persistently.

Steve groaned in annoyance, "Do you want to hear this or not, Tony?"

Tony proudly smiled. It seems their time together has been a rather good influence on the super-soldier. At least, in his eyes.

The philanthropist raised his hands in defeat. "Please, after you."

"Thank you." Steve mouthed.

"If you guys are going to do this, for the entirety of this story. Then, I'm gonna go ahead and go do other things." Natasha joked half-heartedly.

"Okay, Okay. No PDA, Ms. Romanov!" Tony exaggerated.

Steve smirked, then taking a random stool and sat in front of the group. "Alright, Here we go. This story was told to me by my Ma when I was young.".

"It begins on a ship. The year is 1883. The ship is a marvel for its time. 700ft long, and holds at least 4 masts, for sailing purposes. Even though it was powered by boilers and a fully functioning funnel.".

"Does this ship have a name?"

Steve looked up, not even realizing he was looking down the entire time. The question came from Tony, of course. "What?".

"The ship. Does it have a name? I mean, every ship/boat has a name." Tony wondered. His tone full of honesty and intrigue.

"That's the thing. She... Ma never gave it a name. Even when I would ask around Brooklyn. Nobody knew the name of the ship in this tale." Steve faltered off.

"Sounds like a ghost ship." Kamala shared.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Steve cleared his throat, "Anyway, it was a windy, cold night. And the ship was smacking into waves left and right. Constantly being thrown off-balance.".

The super-soldier looked to his teammates, then to Tony. He continued his story.

"As the ship was nearing the rocky shore of Halifax, it failed to miss a rock under the massive waves. The ship inevitably scrapped, while also getting caught on, the rock. Causing the ship to heave horribly to port. Until capsizing altogether to that side." Steve began to tap his foot, nervously.

"But the strangest part. Was that the ship never sank. Even though it had a high possibility to do so. Yet it stayed afloat till most of the passengers could flee to the nearby village." He scanned their faces.

Each one slowly seemed more confused than the other. But when it got to Tony. He was looking to the super-soldier, as if he knew what he was about to say.

'Has Tony heard this story before? I doubt it, but I guess I'll find out." Steve pondered.

"And right there, she'd stop. So I would then begin to complain about why she always stopped right there. She'd never answer me. All I ever got in return was her smile. And that's it." Steve once again did a one-over. There were some newer expressions this time.

"It was a metaphor," Kamala revealed.

"Correct. But do you know what it means, Kid?" Steve queried.

Kamala shook her head, with no answer following. Steve looked to the others. Nothing but mildly confused faces, all lost in thought. Except, Tony.

He continually looked to Steve with a shit-eating grin. His most famous of grins. He knew it, he had to.

"Do we need to know what it means?" Natasha interjected.

"No. It's a story that's meant to be interpreted for different situations. It's meant to evoke thought. Which isn't a bad thing to have for certain situations like this one." The super-soldier now leaned down.

"Well, I guess it worked. Or well... it's still working, Heh." Kamala beamed.

"Got any other ones?" She asked.

"No, just the one."

"Dang it! I suppose I can check to see if there's any on the internet." She added. Now heading back to her room to go test her theory.

The group disbanded, all taking their theories with them. Steve returned the stool and was heading deeper into the ship before a hand softly grabbed his arm. He turned to see Tony looking at him, his eyes twinkling with admiration.

"Nice story, buddy."

"Should I be worried, that you're still calling me "buddy"? You know... since we've already kissed and... made love." Steve's face cringed at how childish he sounded.

"Not at all. Consider it my nickname for you!" Tony beamed.

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony began to walk in the opposite direction until Steve spoke up. "Judging by your face throughout. I'm guessing you understood what it meant to you."

Steve placed his hands on his hips. As the brunette eagerly walked back to him.

"Yeah. Only because I've also heard the story before. And I've made my theories throughout." Tony admitted.

'Ha! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'

"But I gotta ask, Cap. Why did you pick that one?" He speculated.

Steve kept his gaze on his lover and tried to think of his answer. Then looked behind Tony, toward the lab. The philanthropist following his gaze, trying to catch his reasoning.

"Were you trying to ease your nerves about AIM?".

"You and Kamala are either cleverly observant. Or I'm just horrible at being discreet." The soldier smiled.

"Hmm... I'd go with the latter." Tony returned the smile.

"Steve... we're going to be okay. Whatever Monica's doing with these tachyon disruptions, we'll figure it out." Tony held onto one of Steve's forearms.

The soldier didn't add anything else but looked like he wanted to say something. Tony impulsively placed a small kiss on Steve's cheek.

"It's not only that... Tony." Steve admitted.

Tony looked confused. "Well, what else is there?".

"It was also about... about us." Steve was looking down again, "I've been wanting to ask you since this morning. What do we do about it? You know... what happened last night.".

Tony swallowed nervously, "Oh, Okay. Serious question, now.".

Steve looked at Tony's alerted expression. Taking in every single crinkle of skin, as a sign of disaster. Could their interaction been nothing but a simple one night stand? No, of course not! They were just fine this morning!

"Huh? I guess I never thought about it either." Tony disclosed.

He finally looked to the soldier, who was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. Tony had to think quickly. He didn't want to leave Steve in this confused, self-destructive state for too long. Thankfully, Tony's mind works quicker than he thought.

"I think we should do what we believe we should do. We could... either run with it, or leave it alone.".

Steve surprisingly, didn't know how to process Tony's version of an ultimatum. Could he jeopardize their strong friendship for something more romantic? Something more intimate, more closer, more sensual?

He stood there, looking into Tony's eyes. They seemingly sparkled with content. I guess, he already knew the brunette's answer.

Steve went to grab Tony's hand while lacing their fingers together. Only hearing the sound of Tony's soft breathing. "I... I would love to run with it. If you'd like?".

Tony placed a hand on Steve's face and rubbed it gently. "Of course, I would.".

Steve pulled Tony's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. Slowly, he let it go. "Well then, you now owe me a date.".

"Oh?" Tony crossed his arms, "Where are we going then?".

"It's a surprise. Just know that it'll be some time soon." Steve placed a final kiss onto Tony's lips. Ignoring the other's questions, the super-soldier walked further into the ship. Tony eventually going in the opposite direction to the lab.

"I guess that tale still has its charms doesn't it, Ma," Steve told himself.

"Just wish you could be here to meet him. You'd love him.".

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Ik it’s short. But I promise more is to come! I already have some Bruce & Kamala father-pseudo daughter AU's coming! 
> 
> And a first date AU for Steve and Tony in the works! So please, don’t fret! 😉😃
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment! I’ll be back soon! 😊😄👌🏻✌🏻


End file.
